Transformers: Star Elements
by Aili-chan
Summary: The whole new story. The battle between Autobots and Decepticons get more serious, when there's one way to revive their home planet. But what that will be? And what part does human girl has in it? Rating goes on K to T still deciding. OPxRC pairing.
1. AN: First words

**Hello readers.**

 **First I like to speak few words before going in to the real story and little info from where we star**

 **First words**

 **Thing is I started this by accident. It all started by one meme in Deviantart page, in which you could design your own Transformers Toon series. I know it was for just fun, but honestly I wish that one day, this story could become a next TF series or anime. Depends on which country. But I know never get your hopes up. It's just fiction among the fictions. But I just want let you guys know.**

 **Prolouge**

 **I will explain few things clear for you before you start read. Even if This sound like my TFP story, it's not. The character are familiar, but this is a totally different story.** **Before the start many things had happened, which will be revealed during the time. But so far these had happened.**

 **There was war in Cybertron, which consumed entire planet and because of it everyone scattered around the galaxy. Including a lots of Energon storage's. The story's heroes, Optimus Prime and his Team landed on Earth and live there to protect it's locals from Decepticons. During the time Autobots had got help from local military section to cover their tracks, because the world isn't ready for them. During that time they found girl who was found in former energon mine. By how things looked someone exploded and because Energon the girl was near to her death. The one of the team members, PeaceStar took pity on girl and took her to their base, where she cured her and turned her into Cyborg by their part, because her situation was way serious. The girl's name was Elena Rodriquez, but it appeared she is known to be dead. So, since she knew their existence, she became part of their team and PeaceStar change her name to Elena Stars. In time came more Autobots from space. A female Autobot called Arcee and with her was SweetStar, sister of PeaceStar. Turns out PeaceStar and SweetStar are member of little group known as 'Stars' who hold an important part back in Cybertron. But when war started thing turned bad, even for them. and so far two of the Stars had died during the war. It because of that Stars had to learn to hide their life signals. Sadly, SweetStar never learned to hide her own signal, which is why Autobots find her and Arcee during the attack of decepticons, lead by Starscream, the second in command of Megatron. Knowing this SweetStar had learned new to hide her signal. Turning into living robot dog/wolf called Silver. But there was more to come and that's where our Story begins.**

 **Okay. This is all I'll explain to you. The rest will come clear during the reading.**

 **Let's Roll Out!**


	2. Secret of the Stars part 1

**AN:** Here We start. first chapter!

 **UPDATE:** I decided bit edit this, since I started to get writer block all the time. But I hope you still like it.

* * *

 _I saw first nothing. Just nighty sky with a lot of Stars. I rarely see that view, except at forests or at beach, but I wasn't at any of that. I was somewhere else. In huge Tower which reached almost to the skies or at least it looked so. The tower was so birght like it would have been made of glowing white stone. Inside there was light going up to the skies, like some short of power. I saw someone standing near it looking to it. She wasn't human or she didn't looked so. She was same size like me and was standing on two feet and all, but she was made of metal. She had sky blue dress like armor and same color head and pony-tail. Then we both heard foot steps coming from behind. She turns around and starts to smile before she runs to them, like child to her parents..._

* * *

*Main tittle*

 **TRANSFORMERS STAR ELEMENTS**

* * *

Somewhere in U.S. Texas in old fire-station, Elena Star wakes up from her bed. She has dark brown hair and by her skin color you could say she is a bit of Latin. She was wearing over sized shirt as night-cloth.

"Again..." she mumbled, before she got up. She first went to the bath room to wash her face from sleep. But by looking the mirror, you could say she has been through something big and terrible.

She is Cyborg. Her half face and head had metal and her left arm and leg were replaced. Her eyes were replaced by optics. This didn't surprise her much because she had got use to it.

"Elena?" heard kind voice. "Are you up?"

"Yes. I'm coming." She answered. After that she went to change her clothes to magenta shirt, Jean and white shoes, before she went to kitchen.

There in kitchen was a girl and metal dog. The girl had short blond hair, in light yellow shirt and jeans. The metallic dog notice Elena and went happily to her.

"Has everyone went already, Peace?" asked Elena from the girl.

"Yes, about two hours ago. Including Ratchet." she said, while give Elena an omelet.

"Why?" she asked.

"They got a signal. Someone is coming."

"Decepticons?" asked Elena.

"That's why they went to check it. Back then cons knew how trick us by pretending to be friend."

"But would that be risky to go all at once?" asked Elena.

Right then they received a call to come to the base.

"Looks like we're needed. Hopefully not in med bay." said Peace, while cleared the kitchen before leaving. Elena put her omeletbetween two toasted as omelet sandwich and followed her and Metal dog followed her.

The base was actually under them. They went first to carage and pulled on lever which was disguised as one tool among others, but they knew which tool to pull, in which the closet moved aside and elevator came behind it. The elevator took them down stairs, where was the base. Everything mostly was actually bit over-size to them. The computers and all, but there was one section which was design for them. There Peace went type something and huge vortex got active near, The ground bridge. There came five vehicles and once the vortex closed, all the vehicles transformed into Autobots. They were OptimusPrime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee and new guy, Smokescreen.

"Everything okay?" asked Elena from them.

"Well, luckily no cons weren't at sight." said Ratchet.

"Thank goodness..." sigh Peace.

"Elena, PeaceStar, Silver..." said Optimus to the girls and dog. "Meet our new team member, Smokescreen and BurnStar."

"BurnStar?" asked Elena. This made PeaceStar and Silver more happy. Then behind Smokescreen's legs came smallest female looking robot. Seeing her PeaceStar switch something of off and revealed her true look. Yes, she is one of them too. Silver then transformed too and revealed to be just like PeaceStar and BurnStar, but she looked much sweeter and youngest. Her name was SweetStar.

"Burny!" she yelled and went hug her.

"Sweet, I told you not to call me that, especially front others." said BurnStar, while SweetStar glomp on her.

"Burny?" asked Smokescreen.

"Don't start, Smoky" she said. In this others chuckled for that.

"BurnStar, meet Elena Star." said PeaceStar introducing looked while on her.

"She is...different." said BurnStar.

"It's long story." said PeaceStar. "But she is one of us now."

"Are the locals like her?" asked Smokescreen.

"Without those metal parts, yes." said Ratchet. "She just has been... tough time."

"But like PeaceStar, told..."said Optimus and looked on Elena. "She is one of us now."

"Okay..." said Smokescreen.

* * *

Somewhere in the skies on Earth, a huge ship flies across the clouds. Inside it One known as Starscream approaches the command center and there his leader, Megatron.

"Lord Megatron..."

"What is it?" asked Megatron.

"We have found something interesting." said Starscream, while Soundwave approached. Soundwave shows by screen that something has landed on Earth and with it particular signal.

"A Star life signal?" said Megatron. "Well, this sure needs to be checked. Who knows if this Star has what we need."

"I'll send my men to capture her." said Starscream.

"Make sure then she will be capture alive." crowded Megatron. "Unlike what happened with the two of them." Starscream gluped to hear that.

"I swear if they even leave one scar one her, they'll answer for me." he said.

* * *

Soon at outside Elena is taking BurnStar to look on the town on Texas. Elena had device in her necklace, which allows her to have holoforms to cover her metallic part. The same device was with other Stars. Well, for SweetStar it must be Dog, when she transforms as dog, because she doesn't know how to hide her life signal. Since other Stars knew how to do it so, since the great war in Cybertron. Now BurnStar had one too. She had short red hair wearing red top and jeans.

"So, any other place you like to see?" asked Elena. They had stop on near park, where local kids and teens hang out.

"Well, I can see why many people is here outside. It's kind of nice. Is it always this hot here?" asked BurnStar.

"Well, in this part of globe. At this time of Season, in some of the place begins fall, that's when air get cold and animals prepare for either move to warmer places or they go for sleep. And then comes winter."

"Winter?" asked BurnStar.

"Well, you could say it's something Silver would love to." said Elena and looked on Silver, who looked like wolf like dog, but who look to suffer from too much hot air.

"And this winter doesn't come in Texas?" asked BurnStar.

"No usually. We have also had a lot's of global warming, which messes with our weather."

"Sounds like you got your own problems." said BurnStar.

"More than you know..." said Elena.

Then she looked around on people who passed by. Then she noticed teen girl sitting near the tree, reading. She had golden hair in pony-tail and had light blue eyes. Somehow seeing that girl remind Elena how she was as teen.

Back in school days, you could say she was one of those, "quiet" ones. Since her father, Antonio Rodriquez was scientist, she knew to make her homework in time and all, but what came to her social life, well... she never went for parties. Which why she was some times called "no-party girl". Yeah., when it came for parties she was bullied. It's not that no one didn't invite her it's just she didn't party. Well, luckily she wasn't alone. She had friend named Lucy. She was sweet girl, but last time she saw her, was at their graduations ceremony. To be honest, after what had happened to her, she hadn't thought much of her past what it use to be.

"Elena?"

Hearing her name made Elena come back from her thoughts.

"Everything okay?" asked BurnStar.

"Yeah. I just... remembered my past."

"What part of it?" asked BurnStar.

Before Elena could answer, she notice tree four vehicles coming in line on road. By how Silver started to whine and by seeing their paint-job, you could guess those vehicles were decepticons. But why here? BurnStar notice them too.

"Scrap...You never told cons are here too."

"Well, isn't obvious?" said Elena, until realize one thing. "Did you hide your signal?"

"Um..."

"BurnStar!" yelled Elena. Even Silver would have yelled too, but since she was dog, she couldn't.

The vehicles prepared their engine and drive at them. In this, they move side from them.

"We need to get out!" said Elena and picked Silver in her arms.

Then, one of the vehicles was going at the girls who's sitting under the tree. Of course she notice this too, but by fear she couldn't move, while vehicle was approaching her. Then out of no where, BurnStar went to her and pulled her with her aside, in which the vehicle crashed on the tree.

"Are you okay?"asked BurnStar from girl. She only nodded.

"More are coming!" informed Elena.

"We need to go." said BurnStar and leaved the girl out of trouble.

"Sir, The Star is getting away with local." informed one of the vehicles.

"Get the Star alive!" heard voice of Starscream from other side. "Kill her if you must."

In this the rest of the vehicles started follow the girls.

"I'll try call for help." said Elena and pick the com-link. "Elena, to base. We're been followed by cons!"

The vehicles started to get more and more near them, until race car with number 38 appeared and came close to them.

"Get in!" heard voice from it.

"Smoky?!" asked BurnStar.

"Don't tell me you picked that." said Elena. Then Silver whined informing the cons where getting at them, so they no choice, but get inside the car. Once inside, Smokescreen drive fast as he could, leaving cons to bite the dust.

"By all the cars you pick, you pick race car!" yelled Elena from back seat.

"All the others were doring." said Smokescreen. "Of course there would have been one, but then I would look like Bee's twin."

"They're coming back!" informed BurnStar by looking behind the window. The three cons were after them and by their speed, you could guess they were mad too.

"Better call more backup." said Smokescreen.

"Do it." said BurnStar.

Meanwhile somewhere quiet meadow near the town, little girl was trying to catch butterflies. She had long bright red hair and bright green eyes and was wearing light blue T-shirt andjeans shorts.

"Just one..." she said to herself and got one of the butterflies into the jar. "Yes!" she said happily. "Don't worry, . I just need to take picture of you to my school project." she said to the butterfly.

Once she made little holes to her jar and pack it to her pack, she was ready to go, until race car appeared and stopped right in the meadow. Inside it came tree girls and dog, who all looked feeling dizzy.

"Everything okay?" asked the little girl.

"Honey, don't ever become racer..." said Elena before faints and falls.

"Silver, could you lead this little one to safety." asked BurnStar.

"I'm not that little." said the girl. Silver pulled her by her sleep es to follow her, just before cons arrivedand transformed into robots.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" said BurnStar.

"Should I..." asked Smokescreen.

"NOT until child is far from us!" yelled BurnStar.

Right then, in distance, came yellow muscle car and motorcycle, which both hit one of the cons before they transformed into Bumblebee and Arcee and faced them.

"Can I now?" asked Smokescreen.

"Fine!" said BurnStar after she checked if Silver got girl far from them. In this Smokescreen transforms and ready to fight.

"Finally, some action."said Smokescreen.

"Hold your horses, kid." said Arcee. "Our priority is to protect Stars, until others come."

But then one the cons throw something on the ground. It looked some short device which started to count.

"What..." asked Smokescreen.

"RUN!" yelled Arcee. In this they all did, because once the count ended, the device realised some short of wave and everyone stayed paralyzed. All except Elena, but she was still fainted. The cons picked BurnStar and put her pod.

"Mission completed." said one of them. Then vortex appeared behind them, where came Starscream and Soundwave.

"Did you get her?" asked Starscream. The cons showed the pod. "Excellent. Finally some progress." he said before they left by vortex.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, here was first chap. Remember this is my own Story. I tried not to make it sound so much TFP, if some of you had got that feeling. I'll try continue soon as possible, but right now I got others thing to handle.

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	3. Secret of the Stars part 2

**AN:** Hi guys. It's been long since I continued this. I have had many thing going on. But I will write this one too

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Previously on Transformers Star Element:**

* * *

"Elena, PeaceSta _r, Silver ... Meet our new team members, Smokescreen and BurnStar."_

 _"BurnStar, meet Elena Star."_

 _"She is...different."_

 _"She is one of us now."_

 _"We have found something interesting."_

 _"A Star life signal?"_

 _"I'll send my men to capture her."_

 _"Make sure then she will be captured alive. Unlike what happened with the two of them."_

 _"We need to get out! "_

 _"RUN! "_

 _"Mission completed."_

 _"Finally some progress."_

* * *

BurnStar started to wakes up. But when she does, she finds herself trapped inside the pod. She starts to try get out, but nothing. The pod was designed to stand the Star powers and to keep their captive inside. It didn't took much time, until she heard door to open somewhere in the room. She turned around to face Starscream.

"What you want, Screamer?" she asked.

"Our master wants something from you." said Starscream. "You tell us and we will let you live."

"Drop dead, Starscream." said BurnStar.

"Listen now, lady. You know how much you Stars are left and I don't mind rejoin you with your dead siblings." said Starscream. "Now tell me where is it?"

"Where is what?" asked BurnStar. "You haven't told me what is that you want to know."

Right then she heard evil laugh and saw someone coming in. Once she saw who it was, she froze in fear. It was no other than Megatron himself.

"Since you ask to know, I will tell what I seek." he said. "The secret files of Star Tower."

* * *

* **TITTLE***

 **TRANSFORMERS STAR ELEMENTS**

* * *

 **In Texas...**

Elena was waking up in living room of their fire station house.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Decepticons had shock pulse with them." said PeaceStar. "They were prepared if others came to help you. They took BurnStar."

"Scrap..."

"It's not your fault, Elena." said PeaceStar.

"I should have done something..." said Elena."Wait, how come I'm up here?"

"The girl, who Silver took away from scene came back to pick her stuff and found you."said PeaceStar.

"Did she..."

"She might have seen us..."

" **ARGH!"**

The last thing they need is someone to see them, Especially child. After resting enough, PeaceStar took her to base where others tried to find way to location BurnStar.

"Why we can't tracks her by her Star signal like cons did?" asked Smokescreen.

"I would have done that, if their ship isn't blocking the signal." said Ratchet.

"But why her?" asked Arcee. "What would they want from Star?"

"I'm not sure, but I have feeling what they are after." said PeaceStar.

"The Secret files of Star Tower." said Optimus.

"Files?" asked Elena.

"Rumor has those files hold most important knowledge of Stars." said Ratchet. "If that knowledge gets into decepticons...The future of our raise will be lost for good."

"What happened to them?" asked Elena.

"They were taken safe from Star Tower cycles ago before we left Cybertron." said PeaceStar.

"But Decepticon don't know which Star actually took them, because only Stars were allowed access to Star Computers." said Arcee.

"And they might by now as we speak, trying to get information from BurnStar." said Optimus.

* * *

 **Back in war-ship...**

The screen showed the data by what was found from BurnStar. By how it looked Megatron wasn't happy.

"She doesn't know about the files." he said. "She is a wrong Star."

"Shall we then determinate her then?" asked Starscream.

"No!" said Megatron. "Two of them had already been determined and it caused us too much already in Cybertron. And you very well who will be angry for that."

"Oh yes. Her..." said Starscream rolling his optics. "Why even bother to wait her. She hadn't been seen since we left Cybertron."

"Because she had given us all the information so far, except the files. It was because of her, Stars took them from Star Computer."

"So much of family trust." murmured Starscream.

"Yes. But still by what has been told us, Stars also can feel each other's pain. So, if we kill this one it could weaken ours. Which why we must kept her alive." said Megatron.

* * *

 **Later in old Fire Station...**

Elena was drinking some soda, when doorbell rang. She went to see who it would, but after she opened it, she spit out her soda. Outside the door where the two girls they meet when BurnStar was captured and behind them was adult man, on his 30th with black hair and bit shady beard. He is Commander Thomson, connection ally with Autobots.

"What they do here?" asked Elena from him pointing the girls.

"They saw your team, so I explain things to them." said commander Thomson.

"NO no no no! I was told that ONE of them might have seen us, no one ever said about two of them? And what kind protection is that you tell them what going on and bring them here?" said Elena.

"Wasn't my idea." said Thomson. "Optimus told that they could be danger for seeing you and that our military won't help to protect them much, so we had to tell them."

"I hate when you add Optimus into this..." said Elena.

"Where are the big robots?" asked the youngest girl, who had went inside.

"Hey!" said Elena. Right then Silver came passing by and the young girl saw her.

"Silver!" she said excitedly and went to hug her.

Elena look first at Silver and the younger girl before looked on other girl who she meet first. She looked shyly at her before looked down. In this Elena move aside by letting her and commander Thomson enter to the house.

Soon both girls were sitting in the couch, while Elena was sitting cross side of them. Commander Thomson went to base downstairs with Silver.

"Okay..." said Elena. "How much you know about...us?"

"That robots are actually aliens who came from Planet Cybertron, which is dead now because the huge war and they are now here." said older girl.

"Okay...umm..."

"Luna, my name is Luna." said the teen.

"And I'm Guinevere." said younger girl happily.

"Okay, did you told about this to anyone?" asked Elena.

"No, they would have thought that we're crazy." said Luna.

"Where are the robots?" asked Guinevere.

In this Elena sigh and lead them to the downstairs where the base was and so where all the Autobots, including Stars.

"Wha..." tried ask Ratchet.

"Before you ask doc-bot, Thomson told that Optimus told that they should know the truth and need to be protected." said Elena.

"She is right." said PeaceStar. "I was there to explain them." In this Optimus came closer to girls.

"Girls, meet team leader, Optimus Prime." introduce Elena. Girls looked amazed on Optimus.

"I believe PeaceStar has explain what's going on." said Optimus. Both girls nodded.

"With all do respect, sir, why are you still fighting?" asked Luna.

"Mostly to survive and protect this planet so it won't suffer same fate." answered Optimus.

"You see ever since we had lost our planet, Megatron had decided to take over this one" said PeaceStar.

"Megatron?" asked Guinevere.

"Leader of the decepticons, the big mean boss himself." explained Elena.

"Why then they captured one of your friends?" asked Guinevere.

"That's because like her, me and SweetStar here are something different." explained PeaceStar. "We're known as Stars. Our job is guide our people with wisdom and knowledge, but in recent eons our guidance was forgotten and we became just important persons just to be on sight not to be heard. On that time, one of our kind fall and became to be called Fallstar. She was found by Megatron and by both of fallen sparks they started a war. The rest of us Stars unite with Autobots to protect innocents, but war kept going and going until our planet couldn't stand it. We Stars had to seal its core to recover, but fully heal it would take milleniums."

"So, there's no way you can go back home?" asked Luna.

"I'm afraid we don't." said Ratchet.

"But there could be away." said PeaceStar. "Before we left from Cybertron, one of us Stars took certain files from our headquarters, the Star Tower before hidden it underground."

"Where are those file now?" asked Guinevere.

"No one knows." said Elena. "And that's probably the reason why decepticons took BurnStar."

"Is there any way to save her?" asked Luna.

"We're still looking for that."

* * *

Back in Nemesis, BurnStar was trying hard to get out. So, nothing has worked. She has pushed the pod over and over and sometimes has managed to get it down to roll out, but then someone comes and put her back where she was. If she only could get out of the pod first.

Now she so far has started to check her surroundings, if there's something useful she could try. She placed her hand into glass wall and suddenly one of the chains moved. As Star of lava, mix of fire and earth she may control metal. And since she can't melt the glass she could just break with something. She moved the chain around the pod tightly and started to squish it until the glass broke. After this she landed on the ground.

Once outside BurnStar started to look around to get out without been noticed. Well, considering her size there's one way, air vents. It didn't take much time before she smelt her way to vent and started to crawl in. While moving in the vent she could hear voices when cons passed by in hallway. One talk got her attention.

"You mean she is coming here?" asked one vehicon from other.

"It sounds like it." said other. "Lord Megatron asked while ago everyone out of the command center. You that usually happened when he makes contact to her."

"And how did you know she is coming?" asked the first one.

"One who worked there got orders to be ready with space bridge. You know we haven't use it for while."

"Hopefully she is in good mood. You know how bad it is when she gets angry."

"I know. She and lord Megatron can be very terrifying together."

That's all BurnStar could hear, when they passed by. Someone important is coming. But who could be so...Oh no! Now she really needs to get out. She must warn Autobots who is coming. She started to move forwards in air vents, until she find the way out, but right then alarm came on. They must have notice that she has escaped. In this she hurried out to the deck. From there she tried to jump. But soon learned that they are too high. Even local airplanes don't fly that high. Without wings it will be sure fall to scrap. Wait, wings...

Right then, Starscream with few vehicons came out and spot her near the edge.

"Are that desperate, Star. You know you won't survive the fall." said Starscream.

"We shall see..." said BurnStar before raised her hands. Right then fire surround her and she transformed into Phoenix made of burning metal. After this she took on flight and leaved the ship.

" **AFTER HER!"** command Starscream.

Those who could fly transformed and went after her. Luckily for her, she was fast enough of them. And even if they got any near her, she blast burning lava at them in which they had to retreat. Even still BurnStar knew she can't hold them forever. She needed to call for help. But it would work in her bot form. She needed to land.

* * *

Somewhere in clear area and young boy practicing football. He was quite good on it. He had brown short hair and eyes. He was wearing denim jeans, white shirt and dark blue jacket and that now tied on his hips.

"Almost for the new record." he joked to himself, before let ball fall on purpose.

While he was finishing, he heard bird's scream. He looked up and then got surprised. Was there a Phoenix? It was huge and it was... coming at his direction. He started to run bit away so he won't under the huge bird. Luckily, the bird started to slow down and land easily. But right when it landed, fire surrounded and soon as they burn out there wasn't Phoenix if not girl robot.

"No way...!" said boy to himself.

Then the female robot touch side of her head. There must be communication system in it.

"This is BurnStar to base. Can you hear me?" she called.

" _BurnStar? Thank Primus your safe."_

"Ratchet, I need a bridge before cons come after me."

" _Don't worry. We come for you."_

She end the call and sigh before looked around. Right then she notice the boy.

"Oh Scrap!" she said.

Right then both heard airplanes to fly near. And soon group of them came near transformed into bigger robots and two of them were Starscream and Megatron. BurnStar took fight position. She couldn't let the innocent suffer.

"Did you think you could escape from us?" said Megatron. "Don't you want see your sister?"

"If you mean by sister "Her", then answer is no." said BurnStar.

"You know very well She has given strict orders not to hurt you and any other of your sisters." said Megatron.

"We know that."said BurnStar. "But we rather run away from her then be in stasis and let our friends to die."

Right then ground bridge opened and Autobots came out and took their weapons on and got ready. Behind them came PeaceStar and Silver, while Elena came out without anyone to notice. The plan was that she will take BurnStar back while Autobots distract them.

"Let the Star go." said Optimus.

"Isn't bit unfair, Optimus." said Megatron. "We only got one, while you have...three."

"They made their choice and we look after them. You can't force them."

"Then let's leave them without choice." said Megatron and pulled his sword out. "Decepticons, Attack!"

In this the fight begin. Arcee, Bumblebee and smokescreen handled vehicons and Starscream while Optimus handled Megatron. PeaceStar and Silver help to hold cons down, while Autobots shot or hit them.

Elena took this opportunity and went for BurnStar.

"Come on!" she said and took BurnStar by her arm.

"Wait!"

"What?"

BurnStar point the boy hidden in the rock.

"OH, you gotta be kidding me!" said Elena, before started to look way for the boy.

"Hey, what's your name."

"David"

"Okay, let's get you out of here." said Elena and took him with her too.

The trio tried to run to ground bridge through the fight. In commotion Elena slips and falls. In this Starscream notice them and aim at them.

"Go!" yelled Elena to BurnStar and David to go on. In this Optimus notice what was going on and tried to go help Elena, but Megatron kept him occupied. In this Peacestar notice too what going and saw Where Starscream was aiming.

"NO!" she yelled.

Right then every happened so fast. Just when Elena notice that she have been aimed, Starscream launch in weapon at her. In this fast as wind PeaceStar goes between and take the shot. Right then everyone notice what was going on and what had happened.

" **PEACESTAR!"**

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Yes! I wish I could make another one soon as possible.


End file.
